Knights and Ninjas?
by Crystal Persian
Summary: The legend of Merlin comes to life when two artifacts that were believed were connected to him were stolen by the Foot. Rest of the summary inside
1. Oh no

_Cowritten with my BFF randomlass! _Sets between (what was that time after Leo saved his family from Karai) and Ninja Tribunal. The legend of Merlin comes to life when two artifacts that were believed were connected to him were stolen by the Foot. The only problem is that two teens get themselves into terrible danger, and it all ends up with them suffering from a sever case of amnesia. Will the guys help bring their memories back, or will their lives have to start over from scratch?

* * *

A text book laid wide open on the desk as it was suddenly snapped shut, a feminine hand was pressed palm down on the cover as nails with chipped violet nail polish tapped the cover nervously. The text book was cleverly titled Past Civilizations, and was suddenly picked up and shoved in a forest green back pack.

"Ay, Krystal is going to kill me if I'm late," the teenaged girl muttered to herself, throwing the pack over her shoulder, "the Museum closes in three and a half hours."

She scurried out of her 'Plain Jane' bedroom, and walked past a bored teenager who was lying on the dark blue couch.

"Kat, Dad told you to finish washing the dishes," the girl stated in monotone as she hurriedly walked past.

"Actually, he told you to finish them," Kat stated, "I'll be back in two and a half hours."

The girl on the couch sat up, and glared at the door as Kat pulled it open, "I'm not washing dishes, doing that is beneath someone as mature as me."

Kat rolled her eyes, stepping out of the apartment, and sealing the door behind her. She walked to the door directly across the hall and knocked on it rhythmically. She sighed in relief when a teenaged girl with shoulder length brunette hair with blonde highlights stood at the door. In her hand was a royal blue razor open and read to call someone as a blue back pack hung off her shoulder, causing her blue tank top to wrinkle slightly as the pack part dug into her side, her left hand rested on her hip causing her royal blue nail polish to stick out on her white cheerleading shorts. She snapped the phone shut, and shoved it in the open pocket of her back pack, as a shiny royal blue journal shimmered from within.

"Kat, why are you wearing that?" she gave her a teasing smile, "It's a museum, not a My Chemical Romance concert."

Kat flushed slightly, running her fingers through her slightly frizzed, shoulder length brownish-blonde hair, she glanced at her outfit, blushing slightly in embarrassment at her black tank top, the pair of boy shorts that reached her knees, and looked as if they were severely damaged by bleach, she glanced at her feet, comparing her friends white and black flip-flops, which caused her polished toes to match her shoes perfectly, but her plain black ones caused her violate toes to stick out considerably.

"I can wear what I want to wear, Krystal," she stated, before reaching out to hug her friend.

"I was kidding, Kat," Krystal giggled, hugging her best friend tightly, "this extra credit assignment is definitely going to keep us busy for a couple of days."

Kat gave her friend a strange look, "Krys, it only takes a day to get this kind of info."

Krystal rolled her eyes, "Kat, don't be a smarty pants. Oh, thanks for having me over last night to help me study for exams."

"You helped me more then I helped you," Kat poked her friend, "so basically, it's no big, I'd do anything for you, sis."

Krystal sighed shaking her head, "We've wasted enough time, we got to get moving." Kat nodded slightly, before stepping back, giving her friend room to shut the door behind her and lock it. A few minutes later, the two girls were making their way to the elevator.

Kat reached out silently, pressing the down switch to the elevator. The two stood in silence watching and waiting for the elevator to come to them.

----

Karai was angry, and even though the Shredder had been banished, she wished to bring him back. She let out a low growl, clenching her hands into fists.

"The Turtles will pay dearly for the pain that they have caused," she hissed. Dr. Chapman stood in the corner, watching as she plotted her revenge.

He admitted it was absolute insanity when she suddenly took an interest into the so called legend of King Author, which took place during the Dark Ages in England of all places. He was surprised when she suddenly asked him of his knowledge of the time period at random while he was working on one of the latest high tech weapons for the Foot Clan.

-Flashback-

"I have heard you have an interest in the legend of King Author when you were a scholar in High School," her hands rested on his legs, as her jade green eyes bored into him, a dark look on her face.

"Yes, Mistress Karai," he nodded, gulping slightly, "I studied everything."

"Then you could tell me about his mentor Merlin," a slight smirk formed on her rosy lips, "what was he exactly."

That's how the conversation started, and it all ended with two objects that were believed to be owned by the great sorcerer: Merlin's Wand, and Merlin's Book of Spells.

-End Flashback-

"Karai, do you really think this is the answer to bringing Master Saki back?" he asked.

"Of coarse, you pig-headed fool!" Karai growled, "The book and the staff hold great powers!"

"But Karai, they are only legends," Chapman piped in.

"Dr. Chapman, they are not legends," she stated, her voice softer then before, "they are being held in the Augusta Museum."

Chapman blinked, at a loss. His glasses fogged up slightly as he fell into deep thought. He had dreamed of this moment for years, and now there was finally proof that the legend truly exist.

Karai's communicator began to bleep, causing her to grab it, "What information do you have for me?"

'Mistress Karai, we are awaiting for your command.'

She smirked, "Excellent."

----

Krystal slammed her journal shut on the stray pieces of paper that were covered in notes and sketches about the Dark Ages in Europe, where all girls would dream of a night in gleaming armor would come and rescue them. She rolled her eyes. Life there was like living in hell, you lost your teeth, hygiene wasn't very good, and if you got ill, you'd either die, or if you were lucky, live, but people mostly died.

"It sure must have sucked eggs to be alive during that time," Kat chuckled, causing Krystal to glance at her as she carefully scribbled something down in her notebook, glancing up at the Mid Evil weaponry. Krystal clicked her tongue as she glanced at Kat's paper, deep in thought.

"So, how's trying to win Ben's heart going?" she asked, which caused Kat to sigh and slump her shoulders as the light caused a glare off the knight's armor next to them.

"Well, he pushed me into the pool before I could open my mouth," Kat stated in irritation, before popping her knuckles one by one, making popping noises, "I've given up, I'm not going to find anyone that will make me happy, or would be happy with me as a girlfriend."

"If this makes you feel better, Jason completely ignored me when I tried to tell him how I felt," Krystal sighed, draping her left arm over Kat's shoulders for a one armed hug. She blinked.

"Ben did what?"

Kat giggled slightly, "I guess we're just going to live together and have a million cats, dogs, and adoptive children to keep us company over the years."

Krystal nodded slightly, her eyes closing slightly. She hadn't realized she was so exhausted from the night before, but the tiredness was catching up with her, and by what she could tell, Kat was feeling it, too.

'We'll just close our eyes for a minute.'

Both girls closed their eyes, but in a matter of moments, they were in a deep sleep.

"The Museum is closing in five minutes," the intercom blared a half an hour later, "we suggest that all visitors make their way to the exit now."

The girls remained undisturbed from their spot, and no one seemed to pay a second glance at the plastic plants that concealed them from wandering eyes. A child laughed and giggled as he skipped after his older brother, a young couple walked out hand and hand, whispering about knights and damsels, and a nerd boy began talking to his cool, laid back cousin about the legends of King Author and Merlin, not noticing the way his cousin would roll his eyes at the boy, muttering something about being forced to go there with him.

A guard walked by, glancing everywhere but behind the man made bushes, "Everythin's clear over 'ere."

The five minutes were up, and the lights in the museum began to fade.

It was nearly an hour later, and the sound of two loud thuds hitting the ground caused the two girls to awaken suddenly. Crystal's eyes widened noticing that everything was dark.

"Crud," she muttered quietly, "we can't get out of here."

Kat bit her lip, "I think the sound came from over there."

The two girls scrambled from their hiding spot, and ran in the direction where two guards laid unconscious a close distance to the exhibit where the 'said' Book of Spells and Wand of Merlin were being held. Kat's eyes widened seeing five men in black braking the glass with short staff like weapons. Krystal was reaching into her bag to pull out her cell phone, but before she could even unzip it the two girls were hit in the back of the heads hard, rendering them unconscious.

Two Foot Techs flickered from invisibility.

"What do you think we should do with them?" the one on the left asked, nudging Kat with his foot.

"They've seen too much," the one on the right stated, "I say we take them and dump them somewhere to die."

"Agreed," the first nodded, watching as the five Foot Soldiers finished grabbing the book and crooked staff. The Foot Techs scooped up the unconscious intruders, draping them carelessly over their shoulders, before following their fellow Foot Soldiers out of the Museum.

They had been traveling by roof top for about five minutes, and were a ways off away from the museum. A faint unnoticeable glow came from the staff and book, which connected along with the two unconscious teens.

"Where did Rio tell us to meet the chopper?" the Foot Soldier holding the staff asked the Foot Tech Ninja.

"The park near the canal," one Foot Tech hissed.

"Hey, what's with the chicks?" the book wielding Foot Soldier asked, motioning towards the two unconscious teenagers.

"Witnesses," the Foot Tech said simultaneously.

"Move you numskulls!" the Foot Soldier that was in the lead hissed, "we're almost at the chopper point!"

The Ninja went instantly silent, before finishing the short trip towards the small park where a black helicopter sat on an empty spot, ready and waiting for its passengers.

"Hey, where are you going to put the hostages?" the Foot Soldier holding the staff hissed.

"We'll just put them in the back with the staff and book," one of the Foot Techs stated bluntly.

With a short nod, the Ninja did their business, placing the staff and the book inside a glass case in the chopper. Shortly afterwards the two unconscious girls were placed in the cockpit roughly next to the glass case, shortly before the soldiers took their seats, and were off to the Big Apple.

-Two and a half Hours Later-

"We'll be arriving at headquarters in three minutes," one of the Foot Soldiers stated, before slouching, "at least we didn't have a run in with those freaks."

"But we did have a run in with two witnesses," one of the Foot Techs stated, "and at least we can finally speak freely."

"Well, you better not get used to it, you might get crazy ideas about taking over the clan," the Foot Soldier on the left of the Foot Tech hissed, "you know you won't be able to stand a chance against her."

"Not again with your imagination," the Foot Tech shook his head, "we're all loyal to Mistress Karai, and we'll stay that way. I just don't agree with the asking of permission to speak fluently."

In the cargo room, Krystal awoke with a soft groan, before blinking in the darkness. All she could remember was her friend with slightly frizzed hair. She reached out into the darkness, smiling slightly when she felt the only thing familiar to her.

"Wake up friend, please wake up." she whispered, while shaking Kat softly

Kat's eyes opened slowly, before she winced in pain, "Ow…"

She rubbed the back of her head, before blinking slowly, "Friend?"

Krystal reached out, wrapping her arms around her friend in a tight hug. Kat hugged back gingerly, smiling softly.

After a few moments, the two girls let go, listening as the chopper landed.

"Let's leave the chopper here and meet up with Karai," one of the Foot Soldiers stated.

"But what about our hostages?" a Foot Tech piped in.

"With the blows you two threw at them, I'd guess they're still unconscious," a second Foot Soldier snickered.

After several moments of silence, the two girls knew their kidnappers were gone. Krystal sat up, rubbing her head, and stared at the glass case, "We need to grab the book and stick."

Kat nodded, "Alright."

Krystal stood up, making her way towards the book case carefully. She opened it, grabbing the staff, and glanced at Kat who was carefully making her way towards it, grabbing the book.

----

Raphael peaked over the edge of the building, "I think they're gone, at least fer now."

Michelangelo peaked up after him, blinking, "You know, you've gotten a lot better at not attacking."

The red banded turtle sent his younger brother an annoyed glare, before glancing back, "Well, I don't want ta get hurt tonight."

Mikey stuck out his tongue slightly at his red banded brother, before glancing in the direction of the chopper that landed on the old warehouse. He blinked at the sudden movement, "Looks like two lagged behind."

Raph squinted, before sending a slight glare to his younger brother, "You idiot, those ain't Foot Soldiers, heck, they don't even look like PDs."

"Then what are they?" Mikey asked, squinting.

"Babes," Raph grinned.

Mikey blinked, "They seem lost...and I've never seen any girls from New York look like that before."

"Like what?" Raph asked.

"Real…"

Raph snorted, "Coarse they're real."

"I mean, they're not wearing fake tanners, and they look like they dress modestly or something…" Mikey tilted his head, "but…"

"They look more helpless then the other women we rescue?" Raph stated, glancing at his younger brother.

"Yeah," Mikey nodded, "Maybe we should help them…"

"Let's go, but if Leo kills us for reveling ourselves to humans, I'm so goin' ta kick yer butt!"

Mikey nodded, standing up after his brother, and they jumped to the building next to them, only to hear two startled squeals as the young girls turned to the two big turtles. The two young women hugged onto the staff/book in their arms, their eyes wide and staring at the two turtles.

"Wha-Wha?" the brunette stuttered, before shutting her mouth, her eyes wide and fearful. Her friend just closed her eyes, as a sudden wave a pain over whelmed her. Suddenly she felt it, too.

"Oh, crud," Raph's eyes widened.

Mikey just watched, eyes wide, "Are they allergic to us?"

Raph's head snapped and glared at Mikey, "No, ya bonehead! We should have Donnie look at 'em to see what's goin' on!"

"I still say they're allergic," Mikey stated, watching as Raph's rare soft side take over.

"We gotta get 'em to the lair," Raph murmured, "somethin' ain't right."

The two mutants advanced the two girls who were clutching their heads in pain with one hand. Raph reached out, touching the brunette's shoulder carefully, with Mikey copying his actions and grabbing the blonde's shoulder.

"Ladies," Raph cleared his throat causing the two to look at him, with wide child like eyes, "we're gonna help ya's. We just need ya to trust us."

The brunette blinked, glancing at the blonde, who was glancing at each of them, her eyes glazed over in confusion. The brunette nudged the blonde, and they locked eyes, before nodding slightly.

"So…" Mikey paused, "What are your names?"

The girls' eyes widened slightly, before the blonde gulped, "We don't know."

Raph sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_We do NOT own TMNT, all we own is our characters... hope ya liked it, and don't forget to R&R please!_


	2. Who are they?

_**(clears throat) Sorry for the long wait everyone! Computer problems. Anywho, here's chapter 2!**_

* * *

Leo stretched upwards as he exited the Dojo, his joints making loud popping noises as he arched back. Donatello made an annoyed face as he paused in typing at the computer, before turning to his older brother, "Do you mind?"

Leo blinked, staring at Don for a bit, grinning slightly, "Sorry."

Master Splinter exited his bedroom, an annoyed expression etched on his aging face as he walked towards the entrance. Don and Leo glanced at their aging master for a few seconds before going back to what they were doing. The could tell that something was on his mind.

The old master exited the lair, standing at the entrance, a serious look on his features. His frown deepened as Mikey and Raph began walking towards the entrance. Mikey paused, staring at their father with wide eyes noticing him standing there, "M-Master Spl-Splinter…"

"My sons, may I have an explanation for the two extra, UNFAMILIAR presences that are with you?" he asked in a serious tone, glaring at the two slightly. Raph sighed, reaching behind him and gently coaxed the brunette with blonde highlights to step forward, the blonde carefully followed her in suit.

"Who are you?" Master Splinter asked the two young women.

The brunette sighed, "We don't know, all we know is that we're friends, nothing more, nothing less."

Master Splinter nodded, his expression softening slightly, "Raphael, take our guests to Donatello. Michelangelo, you must go and explain this to Leonardo."

"Hai, sensei," the two bowed. Raphael grabbed the two gently by the arms and walked forward, while Mikey began shifting from foot to foot.

Master Splinter shook his head, "I must meditate on this."

"Do you want to go first?" the brunette murmured to the blonde. The blonde blinked, nodding slightly as a timid look crossed her features.

"Yo Don, I need ya!" Raph called.

"Hey, brunette," she glanced at Mikey, "could you help me for a sec?"

She blinked, nodding slightly, "I'll be a moment."

The blonde nodded, and Raph cocked an eye ridge, "Uh...sure."

Smiling slightly, the brunette followed Mikey in the direction Raph recognized was Leo's room.

"Raph, you..." Don's voice became caught in his throat as he stared at the blonde girl. Her eyes widened and she darted to hide behind Raph.

"Master Splinter wants ya to check 'er out along with another, whose with Mikey right now," Raph stated, moving aside, making her tense, "we think they got amnesia."

Don nodded, "Follow me to the infirmary."

----

Leo lit the lavender candles , preparing to meditate after a long day of training. He suddenly tensed when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in," he called, glancing at the door.

Mikey entered the room, smiling nervously, "Uh, hey big bro."

"What is it?" Leo asked. He stared at his little brother, before his eyes rested on the backpack that was sticking out behind him. He stepped to the side, and tilted his head, before a sudden look of shock traced his features, seeing a young girl, around there age, hiding behind his younger brother.

"Who is she?"

She looked at the blue banded turtle, only to feel rather shy, making her hide her face in Mikey's shell again, trembling slightly. Mikey sighed, gently pulling her in front of him, "We have no idea, but I just wanted to introduce ya."

She hid again, trembling slightly. Mikey sighed, pulling her in front of him, "We have no idea, but I just wanted to introduce ya."

Leo nodded slightly, than turned to the girl, "The name's Leo, welcome."

She smiled timidly at him, and nodded her head once, "Thank you."

---

The second girl made a hissing sound as she felt Don's finger's brush on the large bump on the back of her head. He made a hum sound before murmuring, "Definitely amnesia due to a blow to the head."

Raph let out an annoyed growl, staring at Don as the girl tilted her head so she could look at him. He saw her face staring at him in confusion.

"What do you remember?" Don asked.

"Her," she whispered.

"The other girl?" Don asked. She nodded slightly.

Don nodded slightly, before glancing at Raph, "Raph, can we talk outside?"

Raph nodded, watching as Don pulled out some pills. His eyes narrowed slightly, he had familiar encounters with these pills after he'd get his sorry tail injured so badly that he wouldn't cooperate with him, and had to be put to sleep to help him heal. Don poured a small pill in his hand, and handed it to the girl.

"Swallow it," he ordered. The girl complied taking it, and swallowing it. Don made her comfortable before turning to Raph and exiting the room. The hothead followed him, and Don sighed, shoulders slouching.

"I doubt she'll get her memory back," Don suddenly stated, "it's a surprise that she isn't suffering from a concussion."

Raph blinked a bit, before shaking his head, "Yeah, they weren't tryin' to fall asleep on us, and I'm surprised they ain't in any pain."

"They're just good at hiding it," Don sighed.

The two stood in uncomfortable silence for a few moments, before Don cleared his throat, "I think I should do a look over on our other patient."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get 'er," Raph rolled his eyes and left to retrieve the other girl. Moments later, Leo, Mikey, and the girl entered the room. Leo held the staff in his hands, his brow in a knot.

Don glanced at her, which caused her to shrink behind Mikey.

"Mike, I have to give her a look over," he stated. Mikey nodded, before grabbing the girl by the arm gently, making her turn to him with scared eyes.

"Don doesn't bite," he murmured, "go ahead."

She nodded shyly before walking forward, following Donatello into the lab. Leo glanced worriedly at Mike and Raph.

"What exactly happened?" Raph and Mike glanced at each other, before explaining.

The girl stared at her sleeping companion as she slept on the cot across from hers, a worried expression cover her face as she did so. The worry turned to pain however, when she felt Don's hands touch a similar bump that was on her friend's head.

"What do you remember?" Don murmured to her.

"Her," she whispered, staring at her friend. Don sighed, taking the bottle of sleep pills, and took a pill and handed it to her.

"Take it," he murmured. She nodded slightly, slipping the pill into her mouth and swallowing. He watched as the pill took nearly and immediate effect, and she curled up in her cot, falling instantly asleep. Don glanced at both girls, before his eyes rested on his first patients cot. An old worn book sat at the foot of the bed.

"That's odd," he muttered, before grabbing it and exiting the room.

"Leo, it's late, we should go hit the hay and talk 'bout it in the mornin'," Raph growled, "You and Don go get some rest while Mike and..."

"Raph, you and Mike have already done enough," Leo stated, "I'll keep an eye on the girls."

"I'll help you," Don cleared his throat.

"But they trust us more," Mikey protested.

"Mike, you need to make up for what you did at practice this morning, and that means you have to be well rested," Leo stated, "and Raph, you need to sleep."

"Leo, ya can't tell us what ta do," Raph growled, "We're gonna keep an eye on them and that's final." Mikey nodded in agreement, a serious look on his features.

"Don, get the sleeping pills," Leo stated. Mikey let out a squeak before running off to his room, while Raph rolled his eyes and walked to his room.

* * *

**_I once again apologize for the long wait everyone, but our computer would't let us on, which meant that I couldn't post things. The next chapter should be up soon, but until than, please R&R!_**


End file.
